


problematic mcyt oneshots

by an0nym0vs



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0nym0vs/pseuds/an0nym0vs
Summary: - - - - - REQUESTS CLOSED!!! - - - - -just another problematic oneshot booki'm not the best writer so pls bare with meplease give me ideas i'm bored sad and hornyyour the one who searched for is and the one who choose to click on this so by leaving hate you're just wasting your time and everyone else's because i honestly don't give a fuck :)these are written about the characters not the people themselves if they find this (which they wont) and ask me to take it down i will but i'm doing this for fun so ya.that's it, enjoy.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 16





	1. request page (please read before requesting)

** request page**

when requesting please be somewhat specific like give me kinks, au(s), situations, whose top/bottom, dom/sub, (obviously characters,) scenarios, etc. 

**things i will do:**

\- a n y t h i n g

\- i will do anything at this point. fuck it.

**things i wont do:**

\- some characters i wont do because i don't know their character enough so try not to suggest characters who aren't too significant to the main story lines but you can still request any character tbh i might be able to try :)

\- some kinks i might do for some reason but it's very unlikely

_\- some requests i might not be able to do but i will try to write if not all, most of them_


	2. please read (deleting soon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i will delete this in a week so you have till then to see this :)

hi......

ppl are gonna hate me more um..

i decided to make this anonymous so sorry for the people who suggested stuff

here's the new story: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189208

i will delete this in a week so you have till then to see this :)

yee. ok um, have a crum .

okie gooday :D


End file.
